Take My Hand
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: OH my goodness, I can't believe ya'll talked me into a 5th one! but I mean it when I say that this IS my last one for this story. It's basically the continuing story taking place 5 months after "For the rest of my life" soooo yea! It includes EVERYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**5 Months Later…**

"Good morning sweetheart" Finn whispered in his wife of 5 months ear.

"Mmm good morning" she responded quietly, "Are you ready for this?"

"I think we've waited long enough" Finn chuckled as he got out of bed.

"I guess that means I have to get up too…"Amanda said, waiting for Finn to turned around and see her pouting face.

"You're so cute when you do that" Finn winked and leaned over to surprise Amanda with a kiss.

"Well, that's worth getting out of bed for" Amanda giggled, jumping into Finn's arms as he spun her around.

"I promise to make our long-awaited honeymoon worth the wait" Finn said once they came to a stop.

"Same here" she smiled and gave Finn a peck before darting off to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"What? I can't go to Hawaii looking like this" Amanda grinned and winked

…

"How are you feeling today babe?" Philby asked while secretly praying that today would be a good day.

"Fine" Willa responded with little enthusiasm.

'Great, another bad day' Philby thought while forcing a smile to his face.

"Sorry honey," Willa apologized. This set Philby into a shock for Willa never apologized, especially when she was already cranky. Thinking about it that way made Philby realize it sounded like he and Willa had a touchy marriage when it was the complete opposite. They'd been married about a year now and had loved every minute of their lives together, but since Willa's pregnancy, they'd hit a rough path. Willa had recently been the epitome of the hormonal pregnant woman.

"It's ok…" Philby said.

"I'm just so exhausted and worn out and cranky…"

"Shhh…babe don't, you're fine, just relax" Philby interrupted.

"I can't, I'm sorry…"

"No no, relax…please, for me?" Philby whispered, laying Willa down on the couch.

"Ok," Willa smiled, "I love you" she whispered, leaning up for a kiss, which Philby gladly accepted.

"I love you too."

…

"Which color do you like better?" Charlene asked.

"They look the same to me…" Maybeck answered, not in the least bit thrilled.

"Oh come on…they are clearly different" Charlene responded with what Maybeck had wished was sarcasm.

"I don't know, you pick."

"Really? I'd love your input Donnie" Charlene sighed.

"I have no input, if we had it my way, we would've got married at the courthouse" Maybeck said, regretting it instantly. Amazingly enough, this attitude didn't effect Charlene in the way Maybeck had anticipated.

Charlene slowly walked over to him and took his hand gently in hers. "Donnie, I'm sorry, I know this isn't ideal for you and I apologize for that…"

"No it's ok, I'm just ready to start my life with you."

"I know, I am too."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you in any way Charlie, I love you and will be perfectly ok with what color you make the napkins" Maybeck grinned as Charlene giggled. "What?"

"It is kind of ridiculous isn't it?" Charlene asked.

"Maybe a little" Maybeck shrugged, "Would you like to reevaluate our current situation?" he joked.

"I love you" Charlene smiled sweetly, "don't forget about our appointment later with the therapist."

Maybeck sighed, "Yes ma'am."

**There's your sneak peak! Comment! So yeah the writing style and order is most likely going to be a little different since I'm telling 3 separate stories that don't come together till the middle-ish or end-ish. It's kinda up in the air right now but I wanted to give you SOMETHING to read. **

**I have the whole story planned out except how it's going to end. I know this might come as a disappointment but this IS the last addition to this story because, I don't want to write about their kids, I honestly hate the idea. That, and I honestly don't have the time. I know it's summer and ya'll probably expect me to go crazy with this story but I currently have a full-time job and 2 college course sooooo sorry!**

**I love you all for being great fans! :) I truly appreciate it. **

**-Amanda :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An hour later**

"Is it silly of me to be paranoid about the next two weeks?" Amanda asked, sounding more concerned than she'd meant too.

Finn half expected this question from her, but had secretly wished she wouldn't. He sighed, knowing his honest response would bring surprise to Amanda, "No, not at all." Amanda looked up at Finn with the surprise he had anticipated.

"I was hoping you'd disagree with me."

"I wish I could say you could forget about what happened on our wedding day, but it barely left my mind so I can only imagine what its doing to you." Finn wore the ever so occurring worrisome face as his eyes expressed a concern that Amanda hated very much.

"Maybe I'm just being silly, nothings going to happen" Amanda shook her head while Finn made his way to her side.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm worried too. But it's our honeymoon, let's try to relax and enjoy ourselves. Ok?"

Amanda could hear the desperation and concern in his voice. "Ok, I promise" she smiled.

"Thank you" Finn said, kissing her cheek than continued packing.

….

"I still don't know why we need therapy..." Maybeck groaned, not wanting to go through with this at all. "It's not like we have problems."

"Sweetie, we almost got into a fight about napkins…"

"Not my fault…" Maybeck answered back quickly.

"Exactly my point!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Really..."

"I'm just kidding. Everybody says couples should go through therapy sessions before they tie the knot, just because everyone does it Donnie."

"Except Amanda and Finn…"Maybeck pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, like they had time" Charlene giggled, "Besides, they were engaged for like what, 5 years? I feel like they went through enough emotional turmoil."

"And we didn't?" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, you've made your point, please just go with it…for me?"

"You know I'll do anything for you…" Maybeck sighed, "Fine, I'll be good."

"Thank you."

…

"Whose first today?" Philby asked his secretary.

"An engaged couple" she answered.

"Oh boy, those are usually fun" Philby joked, "did the caller give any specific reason for the session?"

"Not exactly…" his secretary paused.

"And that means…?"

"The bride-to-be seemed really nervous and slightly concerned but insisted that they weren't having any problems…sounds like cold feet to me."

"Sure does" Philby replied, "well, send them in whenever they get here alright?" he said, as he made his way to his office.

"No problem, wait, don't you want to know who they are?"

"Ah, sure. What's the last name?"

"Turner."

…

"Do you at least know who our therapist is?" Maybeck asked while sitting in the waiting room.

"Nope, well, not exactly. The lady on the phone just said Doctor D. Not much for information I guess."

"Guess not" Maybeck agreed, "You nervous?" he asked, noticing her hands intertwined so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Not at all" she answered quickly.

Maybeck grasped one of her now sweaty hands and held it gently, while messaging them both with great care. "Honey, it'll be ok…we don't have to do this if you don't want too."

"No, it's fine" Charlene insisted just as the door opened.

"No way…" Maybeck whispered while Charlene gasped silently.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction" Philby said, looking deeply concerned.

**I hope me changing my name won't confuse anybody :/ **

**Here's where the plot starts to thicken a little bit. I just realized how much I'm cramming into this story…it's gonna be good :)**

**Comment please!**

**-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously? A delayed plane? Just our luck…" Finn groaned. He glanced at Amanda and instantly knew what the petrified look on her face meant. This simple fact made him smile, for he loved how well he knew her and what she was thinking at most, if not all, times. "Amanda, don't read into this" he whispered softly in her ear.

"I can't help it, can you blame me?" she whispered back, while Finn drew back and kissed her cheek and putting a protective arm around her waist.

"No, I can't, but you promised" he eyed her seriously. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin the next two weeks that he was going to spend relaxing with his wife.

"I know…" Amanda grinned a small grin, "I'll be good."

"I know you're trying," Finn said.

"I truly am. You have to understand how paranoid all the years with the Keepers has made me to just get up and go to the bathroom by myself" Amanda exclaimed, sending Finn into hysterics. Amanda slapped him in the side. "Shut up."

"Sorry" Finn cleared his throat but continued to grin like an idiot. "You really can't go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Finn!"

"What?"

"I was using that as an example…a joke!"

"Oh, totally knew that" Finn said as his grin didn't show any sign of disappearing.

"Butthead…"Amanda said as she crossed her arms, pretending to look mad, but Finn knew better, especially since she was trying not to laughed with him.

"And so our honeymoon begins" Finn hugged her.

….

"Sooo…." Maybeck said, breaking the silence that seemed to have fallen upon the three of them.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to start this session" Philby confessed.

"I'm still wondering why you're here Philby…" Charlene said, hoping he would explain, "Last time I check, you weren't a therapist."

"I had to pick up a second job. Last time I checked, you two weren't having problems" Philby came back with, making Maybeck feel pretty good at this point, thinking the exact thing that Philby had said.

"Neither did I" Maybeck put his head in his hand, trying to figure out why he was there.

"I told you, it's not that we have problems, I just thought it was a good idea" Charlene insisted.

Maybeck could tell she was getting frustrated. "Why is that Charlie?" Philby asked.

"Because, it was a good idea."

"You keep saying that but I have yet to hear a real reason" Maybeck carried on, determined to get the truth out of her.

"That is a real reason," Charlene said.

"No, it's not!" Maybeck exclaimed, fed up with the whole situation.

"Guys, Maybeck, calm down" Philby said.

"Dude, no offense, but we don't have problems!" Maybeck continued.

"Yes we DO!" Charlene said, louder than Maybeck was aware Charlene could make.

"Charlie?" Maybeck, dumbfounded, looked at her with a strange fear of what she was going to say next. He noticed a tear starting down her cheek. "Baby…?"

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Philby asked, also concerned about where this was going.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

Maybeck stood up, paced around a little, until coming to a stop on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought we had problems…" Maybeck asked quietly, "and if you don't mind, could you possibly fill me in on what our problems are? Because, I'm apparently clueless."

Charlene didn't stir or show any intention of doing so.

"Charlene" Philby said gently, "Are you nervous about getting married?"

Charlene's head snapped up just as Maybeck's did, which confirmed Philby's assumption.

"Charlie, is he right?" Maybeck asked desperately. Philby thought he heard Maybeck's voice crack.

"Yes" she answered in barely a whisper.

Philby sighed, "Are you seriously have seconds thoughts?" Charlene didn't' answer right away, but hung her heard and nodded slightly.

"Charlene…" Maybeck choked out.

"That's what I was afraid of" Philby confessed again, wishing that he'd been wrong.

**Hmmm right? Yeah so that's more of what this story is going to be like. Scatterbrained but with a purpose ;)**

**Thoughts? Comment!**

**-Amanda**

….


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you think things are going back home?" Amanda asked Finn. Since their wedding, the Keepers had all moved relatively close to home, and each other.

"I don't know…if I try to find out, would that make you feel better?" he asked. He knew the look on her face meant yes without her needing to answer.

"Ok, I've got a few minutes…" he said as he glanced at the flight attendant, grabbing his phone to text Philby.

**Finn: Hey, just wondering but how are things on the home front?**

Finn waited patiently, as did Amanda, whose worrisome attitude was starting to rub off on him. "I just have a bad feeling Finn, you can't blame me for that" she said seriously.

"I know honey…wait, hold on" Finn said as his phone buzzed, but with a call. "Hello?"

"Finn, hey, how's the honeymoon?" Philby asked.

"Well, we're on the plane right now but it's still going to be awhile."

"Ah, that sucks, well to answer your question, yeah things are going alright here. "

"Just alright?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, Willa being a hormonal pregnant woman is more difficult than I expected. That, and I had the most interesting appointment today…" Philby said, leaving off at the end to hint Finn of his day.

"Oh…I see. Was it unusual?" Finn asked, hoping to hear an explanation.

"Well…let me tell you about it and you can tell me" Philby said.

….

**Earlier in therapy**

"At what point of second thoughts are you at Charlene?" Philby asked. If he knew anything about Charlene, he already knew the answer.

"Calling off the wedding," she answered in a voice so quiet, Philby almost had to make her say it again. He'd been right about where he expected her thought process to be.

Another thing Philby was sure about in that moment was that he was about to witness, for the first time, Maybeck cry.

"Charlie…" Maybeck whispered, getting choked up at those few words.

"Maybeck, you have to understand something…"

"No, I understand already. You wanted us to go to therapy so you could call off our wedding the easy way so you wouldn't have to do it yourself. I see how it is. You couldn't come to me with our 'problems', you had to seek help. Well Charlie, let me tell you something, I've been here the whole time! 6 years maybe even more, and you never gave me the chance. My ears have been open all this time, and you couldn't come to me with the most important event of our lives. Do you know how much that hurts me?" Maybeck let all his thoughts and emotions out in one standing, knowing that it all needed to be said, and that he was right in all of his points.

"Donnie…"

"Don't 'Donnie' me, you know this wasn't fair to me," he snapped back.

"Maybeck, how about we let Charlie say something now" Philby suggested. He calmed down long enough to nod his head.

"Donnie, I've told you this before. I don't think I can do this, you have to understand, I don't believe you actually want me. You don't know what it'll be like living with me, and being around me 24/7. You have no idea what I could be like in the heat of a fight, I could walk out on you and not come back. I just don't know anymore, I can't put you through any pain because I love you" Charlene redeemed herself, hoping Maybeck would catch onto what she was trying to explain.

"Charlene, are you having second thoughts because you're nervous about living with someone else? If so, you should know, everybody goes through that feeling" Philby said calmly, than came upon a realization.

"Philby, you ok? You're a little pale," Maybeck said, noticing Philby's sudden change.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, nothing" he said, thinking about something far from the room and the session he was in now.

"To answer your question, yes" Charlene said, hoping to take Philby's mind off of what he suddenly seemed preoccupied with in his head at the moment.

"Charlie," Maybeck said, deciding to take things into his own hands, "I beg you, don't worry about this sort of thing, it's for us to worry about later, together. You don't think I'm nervous about living with a girl? I'm freaking out honestly, but I know with you by my side, I can make it through anything. And we will, if you'll still let me."

"That's what I have to do…" Philby whispered to himself, not knowing that Maybeck and Charlene were listening, who became suddenly interested in what was going on in Philby's mind.

"Philbs? Are you sure you're alright? I don't really believe that crap you fed us earlier about being fine" Maybeck stated.

"Yeah, just thinking about Willa…excuse me, I have to go home. I'll talk to you two later, perhaps tonight or tomorrow yes?"

"No need" Charlene said quickly, "We can figure it out from here" she took Maybeck's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Ok great, bye" Philby said as he raced out of his office with one destination, home.

….

"So what happened with Maybeck and Charlene?" Finn asked, very curious about how the conversation ended and if there was still a wedding in the future.

"I don't know yet, I've been meaning to call them but I've got things going on here so I'm not in the best of shape to be the therapist when I could use one of them myself."

"Everything ok with you and Willa?"

"As good as can be expected I guess, I'm just waiting for her to come home. I'm assuming she went shopping or out for a walk or something, so yeah" he sighed, "shouldn't you be enjoying your honeymoon without worrying about us all here?"

"Well yes, but Amanda is becoming paranoid and…"

"HEY!" Amanda yelled through the phone, followed by a giggle.

"Hi Amanda" Philby chuckled back, "But seriously dude, tell her not to be paranoid, even though I know why she feels like that. I can't blame her."

"No, neither can I. We'll try to enjoy ourselves, just promise us that you'll let us know if anything seems fishy or something bad happens ok?" Finn said, knowing that was the best he was going to get from anyone back home, especially since they all wanted them to finally have a real honeymoon.

"Will do, don't worry. Go. Relax. Forget about us for two weeks, please! You both deserve it. Treat her right Finnegan" Philby chuckled; knowing Finn would understand where he was going with that.

"I always have, always will. Later dude" Finn said, hanging up. "See? Everything's fine" he grinned at Amanda, who looked a lot less worried then she'd been 10 minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Philby jumped awake at the sound of the front door opening. "Hi honey, you're home early."

"And you weren't here…I was worried" Philby said.

"You could've called me, I always have my phone" Willa said, as she walked over to him, taking a seat beside him. "What's this about? Did something happen at work?"

"Maybeck and Charlie showed up for pre-marriage counseling" he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh boy" Willa said, starting to massage his shoulders.

"That's exactly what I said," Philby said, adding in a moan as Willa intensified her technique.

"Honey, you're so tight, what's going on?" she asked curiously, knowing from experience that it probably wasn't his easiest appointment.

"I know I took up the extra job for the money, and the baby, but it's just causing me more stress," Philby confessed, leading up to the reason he'd come home early.

"We can get by…if it's that much of a problem, then quit" Willa said in all seriousness.

"I can't quit, it wouldn't be right" he sighed again.

"Philby, what's the real problem here?"

Philby looked up at her, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being understanding of your current situation. I shouldn't be edgy or upset when you get in your moods, it's natural, I know. I just simply apologize."

"Philby…this isn't your fault. I know I can be a pain, you shouldn't have to apologize for me treating you badly."

"But I could've been more understanding, that's what I learned with Maybeck and Charlie. That and nerves" Philby blurted out.

"Nerves?" Willa asked.

"Say what now?" Philby asked, suddenly confused and unaware of what he'd just said.

"Nerves. You said nerves," Willa repeated.

"I did?"

"Yes. Philby, are you nervous about something?"

"You aren't seriously asking me that question are you? I have an 8-month pregnant wife and you wonder if I'm nervous? Willa, I'm going to be a Dad soon…nervous is an understatement!"

Willa gave Philby a sympathetic look, knowing what had been worrying him for weeks, if not months. "Believe me when I say, I'm just as nervous. You don't think I think I'm going to mess up? Or turn out to be the worst Mom ever? I'm terrified Philby."

"Babe you shouldn't be, you're going to be a fantastic Mom."

"And you're going to be a great Dad, have a little faith in yourself, I have all my faith in you…I couldn't have gone this far without you."

"Same here, and I'm not even carrying the baby" Philby smirked, "I really am excited for the baby, boy or girl" he chuckled, for he knew Willa had read his thoughts on the gender aspect of it all.

"I hope we have a boy too, for your sake" Willa smiled down at him.

"I mean, I just think it'd be cool" he shrugged, "but be honest, do you really want a boy or a girl?"

"I'd like a boy as well…" she replied quietly.

"There's a but in there somewhere" Philby glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd love a girl" Willa sighed.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough…so are we ok?"

"Yes," Willa smiled, "I love you."

"You know I love you"

**So yea this was a glimpse of one couple fixing some problems so there ya go! I know everybody is very anxious to find out what's going to happen to Maybeck and Charlene but you'll have to wait to find out! :) CoMmEnT! **

**-Amanda **


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I don't think we need a therapist for our problem" Charlene sighed, wiping her now dried tears.

"Now you tell me" Maybeck snapped back.

"Hey, it was worth a shot…but now I know the true problem…"

"If you say it was me, I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" Charlene interrupted.

"Nothing dear" Maybeck shut up suddenly.

"I was going to say the problem all along was me…Donnie, I don't know what I was thinking. We've never needed counseling and I want to apologize for putting you through this."

"No…don't" Maybeck sighed, "I think this whole thing was an eye opener for both of us. Now I know what's been bugging you, and you know that I feel the same way. But Charlie you have to understand, everybody gets nervous about their wedding day and the life they'll live together, you're not alone."

"I know that now" she smiled and leaned forward with her eyes closed, hoping for forgiveness.

"I love you" Maybeck whispered before grabbing Charlene's face as gently as he could before smashing her lips with his. Charlene, who wasn't expected this reaction, accepted it with great happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up off the ground. Maybeck pulled away for air and immediately dropped her onto the floor, "will you please marry me Charlie? I'm getting tired of asking these difficult questions" he chuckled, thinking back to the first and second time he asked for her hand in marriage, and when he had asked her out in high school.

"Yes, and this time, I mean it. I love you too" she said, whispering the last part before reaching a close embrace.

…..

"I wonder if Charlene and Maybeck resolved their issues, although, I must say I didn't know they were having problems" Amanda said, receiving a heavy sigh from beside her. "What?"

"Are you going to worry about things back home for the next couple weeks? I should've left you there" Finn teased.

Amanda giggled, "Nooooo…just thinking. It's a long flight, I think of things, is that a crime?"

"Of course not, but ignoring the fact that you're on your honeymoon with your husband…" Finn said, making sure to emphasize husband as for Amanda to get the hint that he really wished she'd calm down.

"Sorry, I'm done" she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Finn, "I promise."

"Good girl," Finn said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Starting the honeymoon early are we?" Amanda joked, but added a wink.

Finn couldn't help but grin like a dork. He suddenly couldn't wait for this plane to land.

…..

"I will say one thing about this pregnancy, I'm tired of being fat" Willa exclaimed from the kitchen while Philby had been lying on the couch.

"I hear ya" Philby said without thinking for a change.

"Excuse me?" Willa said, patiently waiting for Philby to make his redemption speech.

Philby realized what he'd said and smacked his head, preparing himself for another one of Willa's hormonal rants. "I mean, you look lovely dear."

"Nice try babe, it's ok. I'm not going to go all crazy on you, promise" she smiled sweetly, rushing in and granting him with a quick kiss.

"Now I know you truly love me" Philby grinned.

"You mean after all these years you weren't sure? That's unnerving considering I'm pregnant" Willa giggled.

"No, you know what I mean" Philby chuckled, but got a confused look from his wife.

"Actually, I don't. Please enlighten me," she said, crossing her arms.

"You know me so well," Philby started, "So well that you know that the lightest, softest kiss, is all I need to make me feel better. You're carrying our baby, but you take time to comfort me after an awful day."

Willa's face softened dramatically at his short but sweet statement. So much in fact that Philby was waiting for her to cry, but not from her mood swings.

It made him happy to see Willa like this, knowing that he'd said the right thing, and that he'd truly meant every word of it. He treasured moments like this, he lived for them.

Before he was about to get up and wrap her in his arms, he heard a gut-wrenching scream as everything in his head froze so he couldn't think straight. The last thing he remembered seeing was Willa falling to the ground in slow motion as his whole world turned black.

**Sooo maybe this ending came up about 2 seconds before actually writing it. I FINALLY updated again! It seems like it's been awhile, I'm sorry if it has been but here ya go! :) **

**Comment please :) –Amanda D. **


	7. Chapter 7

Philby groaned, "ugh, what happened Willa? Willa? Oh God, Willa! Where are you?" He freaked out. He started to remember what had happened and lost his mind momentarily as he frantically looked around the house for any sign of Willa or where she might be.

"I'm gonna kill that witch if it's the last thing I do!" he exclaimed, picking up his phone.

…

"It's about freakin time! Well, here we are babe" Finn smiled, looking down at Amanda as he reached above their heads to get their bags. "Amanda?"

"We finally made it" she smiled sweetly back and sighed, "we've been waiting on this since high school."

"Yep, it's true. Reminiscing?"

"Maybe a little" she blushed.

"Let's go make some more memories" Finn held out his hand and she gladly took it.

He'd been so caught up in the moment, that he hadn't even noticed his phone buzzing in his pocket with a desperate Philby on the other end.

…

"Oh crap, honeymoon, I forgot. What do I do? Call Wayne, yes, good plan…" Philby said, with hands shaking as he dialed Wayne.

…

"Let's tell Philby and Willa" Charlene exclaimed.

"Honestly, I think people are tired of hearing that we're engaged, we've only told them all multiple times" Maybeck chuckled, "That, and he seemed pretty preoccupied when he left suddenly."

"That's true, maybe we should stop by and visit" Charlene said with a warm, yet slightly worried smile.

"That's not a bad idea," Maybeck agreed.

…

"Philby, I really don't know what to tell you, you don't remember anything else?"

"No, like I said, I was knocked out or something, I don't know."

"The only thing I could suggest is Emergency Plan B" Wayne sighed.

"The what?" Philby asked, confused.

"I never told you all about Emergency Plan B?" Wayne said, sounding shocked at his stupidity, "Oh wow, I'm so sorry! That might've been something good to mention…"

"Wayne, not to be rude, but what are you talking about?" Philby panicked.

"Emergency Plan B is something I invented to call all the good Disney characters to help any of you if you were ever in need. When I shut down the DHI system, I must've forgotten to mention that."

"Yeah I guess so. How do I call them? Wayne, quickly please try to remember" Philby begged, knowing the old man was trying his best already.

"Where else would it be?" Wayne simply replied, and Philby knew without even needing to look at him, that he had a glimmer in his eye and a grin on his face.

**Soooooo this last part was a last minute idea I had that I'm getting excited about! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have so much stuff to do this summer….school/classes and a full-time job. *sigh* I'll try to be better ya'll. **

**COMMENT pretty please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodness I'm such a terrible writer! Ok, so the most recent review reminded me that I forgot to put up an author's note. Don't freak out! I still plan on writing more asap but I have a HUGE test tomorrow and once I'm done with that, I'll have all the time in the world to write! :) thanks to everyone for being patient, I know it sucks.**

**-Amanda :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where else would it be"? Those words had been swimming around in Philby's head since Wayne had said them. Of course his original thought had been the apartment, but he was disappointed when he realized he didn't live as close to the parks as he used too.

Not wasting any time, he rushed out of the house after hanging up with Wayne with one destination in mind, and drove like a mad man to the Magic Kingdom gate.

…..

"Wow, nice hotel. I guess I made the right decision to let you plan the honeymoon," Amanda said as she admired the suite Finn reserved months ago.

"Always a surprise with you isn't it" Finn chuckled.

"Well, I am married to you" she grinned.

Amanda continued to look around the suite until she glanced out the window and saw the view. "Oh wow" she gasped, "Finn, you booked an ocean view! Finn?"

When there was still no response, Amanda instantly knew why.

"Dammit" she whispered under her breath as Finn rushed out to the deck.

"Philby called, I don't know why" he said, worried.

"I know" Amanda sighed as Finn gave her a questionable look. "What? You really thought I believed all that crap about this being a worry free honeymoon? Come on babe, give me some credit."

Finn put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry…but he's my best man."

"I know I know," she said while blushing slightly, "Call him stupid, you must be worried sick" she tried to fake a smile to reassure Finn that she was ok.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" he said, pausing to realize that his promises usually suck. He looked back at his wife gazing out at the ocean and realized that he didn't want the rest of their lives to be like this, constantly dodging evil and protecting everyone because he was considered the leader. He was sick of it, and he wanted it to end. Then and there, Finn decided it was now or never with Amanda, no more putting off their marriage to the point where it would be driven into extinction. He raced back out to the deck and took Amanda in his arms and kissed her with all the energy he had in him and led her back inside, throwing his phone across the room.

…..

"I don't see his car anywhere, where do you think they'd be?" Charlene asked Maybeck as they pulled into Philby and Willa's house.

"I don't know, with Willa, it could be anything" Maybeck noted.

"True, well, what should we do? I feel kinda silly just going back home and sitting alone now that we're engaged again" she giggled.

"Let's go spend the day at Magic Kingdom and celebrate at Tony's, sound good?"

"Yes please!" Charlene agreed without hesitation.

…..

"Why is it always me?" Willa moaned. She wished she understood what had happened to her exactly, but couldn't recall anything past Philby yelling and screaming for her. "Well this is gonna be one to tell the kids" she continued to tell herself, double checking herself over to make sure she hadn't been seriously injured. She felt fine, which was a relief, and wasn't particular nervous about what was going to happen to her. Willa couldn't really explain how she was feeling, just that she knew Philby was freaking out at this point and wished he were there with her.

Willa suddenly froze when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. This current situation took her back to prom night when she was the first of the girls to get kidnapped.

"So!" a booming voice exclaimed, "Have you figured out why we've captured you this time?"

"You mean there's a reason? And here I just thought you were just bored" Willa said, rolling her eyes even though the voice couldn't tell.

"Oh right, because we never come prepared" the voice said again.

"You said it, not me," Willa snapped back, feeling her hormones kicking into high gear.

"We have decided to try and gather you less fortunate ones this time around, knowing that we were always wrong as to go to Finn first."

"Uh huh, wow good plan and you expect what to come of this?" Willa glared into the darkness.

"Come now, do you really think you can win without your precious leader?" the voice chuckled as it emerged from the darkness and revealed to Willa who they were up against this time, Judge Claude Frollo.

It was then that it hit Willa. They'd never fought a battle without Finn, especially without him knowing about it. She prayed Philby had things under control.

**I'm SOOOOOOOOO super sorry I haven't updated. Thank you for the reviews I got. I actually didn't pass my test so I've been in a bum state since and seeing that last review really made me kick myself in the pants that I haven't updated so HERE YA GO! I'm going on a little vacation this weekend so I'll write in the car! Will hopefully get a lot done :)**

**Thanks for ya'll's amazing patience, I promise this story will be great :)**

**-Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

"Awesome" Willa whispered to herself, "so where exactly are we?" she asked, creating conversation with her enemy.

"The Court of Miracles" Frollo answered, staring her down with an evil grin.

"Naturally" Willa shrugged, "so am I to wait here until you figure out what you're going to do next? Feel free to fill me in."

Frollo groaned, "Why should I?"

Willa grinned, "You're new. It's how you do things. You tell us your plan, we defeat you in the end, it's tradition, don't want to go breaking it now do you?"

"Fine. As I already explained, we plan to leave Finn out of this whole little gathering and hope for the best."

"That's your plan?" Willa questioned.

"Look little girl, I'm not the one in charge," Frollo, frustrated with the 20 questions, said.

"Obviously" Willa snapped back.

"Well, if that's how you feel, let me just go get the boss" he said, with an evil grin.

Willa sighed, realizing she'd said too much and hoped she wouldn't regret her snippy mood.

…..

Finn awoke suddenly. He really couldn't explain what made him awake so randomly. His mind went back to Philby's call that he'd never responded to, and the reason he didn't as he turned to smile at his beautiful wife.

Finn had no desire to wake her up, for she looked much too peaceful with a slight smile on her face. He could've stayed there all day with no complaints, but felt as if he owed it to Philby to find out what his call was about.

Finn got out of bed as quietly as he could, but he was unsuccessful at his attempt to not alert Amanda as she began to stir.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Just to call Philby" Finn answered, leaning down to kiss her and offered a smile, which she gladly returned.

"Ok" she whispered, glad to have a few extra minutes to sleep.

Finn kept the smile on his face while he watched Amanda slip into a deep sleep as his mind drifted back to the night before. He really couldn't describe how he felt, just that it'd made both of them very happy, and stress free for the first time since they'd met.

…..

Philby reached the apartment after checking to see if anyone had noticed his haste to arrive at his destination.

"Ok, where would Wayne hide this thing…" he said to himself. Wayne had hinted the apartment, but hadn't given any specifics so he actually had to use his brilliant mind.

"Wayne Wayne Wayne, you old fart, where'd you hide it" his thought process was interrupted by his phone ringing with Finn's ringtone, as he instantly felt horrible for calling on the man's honeymoon.

"Hey Finn, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called you…"

"No no, it's fine" Finn said quickly.

"Well in that case, what took you so long!?" Philby lost it with the sudden realization that Willa wasn't beside him, panicking as she normally would.

"Well…if you must know…" Finn paused for dramatic effect, hoping Philby would get the hint without spelling it out for him.

"Really?" Philby forgot his troubles and grinned to himself, "bout time."

"Shut up, anyway, what's up?"

Philby noticed for the first time since picking up the phone that Finn had been whispering. He automatically assumed this was because Amanda was still asleep. He grinned again before going into a range.

"Willa's gone, went to Wayne for help and am at the apartment to search for where Emergency Plan B would be, got any ideas?!"

"Wo, what?! Back up, what exactly happened to Willa?" Finn said, joining his best man in panic.

"I don't really know dude but it got all smoky and dark and she screamed and disappeared!"

"Sounds a lot like what happened on prom night…" Finn said, remembered how Captain Hook had taken Amanda. He sighed as he stole a glance at his wife, and how that was the night he promised himself he'd do anything for her and the Keepers, even if it meant giving up their honeymoon.

…..

Philby hung up with Finn promising he'd be there asap, and told him to just search the place as best he could, for he hadn't a clue where Wayne would've hidden it.

He suddenly realized how weird things were without Finn, which really got him wondering how they were going to survive till he got back.

…..

"Amanda" Finn whispered in her ear, shaking her slightly, "Amanda."

Finn heard her sigh, assuming she had overheard his conversation on the phone even though he'd been whispering. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, just let me refresh a little in the bathroom," she said quietly, opening her eyes to give Finn a sympathetic look.

The look in her eyes almost broke Finn's heart to the point where he almost called Philby to say he was on his own, but he knew that wasn't an option.

"It's fine, really Finn" Amanda said, knowing what Finn was thinking.

"It'll never be fine," Finn said, giving her one of his famous "looks" that he knew she hated cause it always involved something bad.

"You're right, it never will be, but it's our life and we can't ignore it," she said softly, knowing Finn couldn't disagree with her as much as she wanted him too. Amanda sat up and reached out to touch his cheek and kissed him. "Don't worry about this, please, you have enough on your mind." Finn watched her walk away and wished with all his heart he could go back to last night before Philby's call and freeze time.

…..

"It's not very busy today, did you noticed that?" Maybeck mentioned to Charlene as they took their seat by the window at Tony's.

"Yeah, strange for summer" she acknowledged.

"Oh well, makes for a quiet, relaxing dinner with my girl" Maybeck smiled and winked.

"You're such a flirt" Charlene rolled her eyes, trying not to show how he could still make her blush.

"And that's why you still agree to marry me" Maybeck was convinced.

Charlene giggled as she stole a glance at the sun starting to set the slightest bit to showcase the beauty of the park. She took a double take when she saw a figure running down a staircase and down Main Street. She really didn't understand why anyone would be rushing, especially when there wasn't the regular crowd at the park.

"What's up Charlie?" Maybeck asked, noticing the sudden silence.

"I just saw someone go off into a full on sprint down Main Street from that staircase over there," she said as she pointed.

"That staircase?!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Yes, why? Does it mean something to you?" Charlene asked.

"It doesn't to you?" Maybeck asked, surprised.

"Should it?"

"If I remember correctly, and it's not like it's been long, isn't that the entrance to the apartment?" he whispered, realizing he didn't desire an audience after freaking out already. Charlene's eyes got huge, remembering that they'd never really gone through the most obvious entrance but through the back.

"Let's go" Maybeck said quietly, yet sharply as they raced out the door in the direction Charlene advised.

…..

Willa waited impatiently for Maleficent to show up, not exactly looking forward to the reunion, but not fearing it either. She just wanted to go home, put her feet up, and beg Philby for a foot rub.

"They would wait until I was pregnant" she huffed loudly, hoping this would trigger someone to appear to her so she wouldn't be by herself. She had to admit; being with a nonthreatening OT was better than being by herself, especially in the dark.

"I warn you, she likes to ask questions," Frollo said, slowly approaching with someone beside him.

"Hello Willa," a chilling voice said, causing Willa to gasp in surprise, "funny we should meet like this again."

**SO! Wow, I wrote a lot! Sorry about the cliffhanger but seriously, what's a good story without a cliffhanger? I've written so much recently and my goal is to finish this story before I go back to school if I haven't already mentioned that so it'll be over before you know it. **

**And since I'm feeling like a good person who likes to make her readers happy, if there's anything ya'll would like/love/need to see in this FINAL story to this series, PM me and I'll fit it in to the best of my abilities. **

**Comment please!...because…well…this is the longest chapter I've ever written soooo….yea!**

**-Amanda **


	11. Chapter 11

"I love surprises, don't you?" Finn said, trying to lighten the mood as they approached the airport to head home. He'd been able to catch the next flight, luckily. Amanda looked at Finn, knowing a sarcastic comment was soon to follow but he interrupted her. "I really am sorry for this."

"It's not your fault Finn, just bad timing" she said softly.

"I know, but still. They have amazing timing, I'll give them that" Finn acknowledged the OT's for a change.

"Yeah well what do you think really happened to Willa? Or where they took her? You said it sounded similar to prom right?" Amanda blurted out as they raced across the airport toward their gate.

"Mmhmm, Philby agreed with me after he thought about how Hades had taken Willa. Makes me wonder if he's behind her disappearance. I just don't understand why they went for Willa again" Finn contemplated, knowing that he was normally their main target.

"Oh Willa, it's always her" Amanda sighed, then the realization hit her, "Oh Finn,"

"What?" he asked, noticing that she'd stopped mid step.

"She's pregnant" Amanda whispered, "I hope they don't hurt her" she said as Finn's stomach dropped.

….

"Oh, well, this is news to me" Willa said, "Since when are _you_ the boss?"

"Since non of your business," Hades, lord of the dead, moaned, "annoying, as usual."

Willa smirked, "I'm only pregnant."

"And here I thought it was the donuts…" Hades snapped back, grinning.

"As much as I've missed this in my life" Willa said, point between her and Hades, "I really should be going, I have a husband that is probably lost without me right now."

"Its not quite time for you to be leaving yet, sorry to disappoint" Hades cocked his head in a way that almost made Willa laugh, but she didn't want to please him in any way.

"So you're going to keep me here until Finn comes? Hate to burst your little bubble, but he's busy at the moment."

"We'll be patient, we've waited long enough, a few days wont make a difference" Hades nodded as if agreeing with himself.

"Oh come on! Why am I even here? To keep you company?!" Willa asked, starting to get fired up, not willing to back down now.

"Now now, don't get excited," Hades teased.

"I have every reason to 'get excited' as you say it because I am 6 months pregnant so don't mess with me!" Willa yelled; starting to feel a little light headed.

"Perhaps we should just lock her up with the others," Frollo suggested.

Willa, breathing heavy but still able to hear what they were saying, said "others? But…that's not…possible."

"Hate to burst your little bubble," Hades said in his sad attempt at Willa's voice, "but you are once again mistaken."

"But…but…" Willa whispered, suddenly finding it hard to stay standing, "Philby…" she said, losing all consciousness as her world went black for the second time that day.

….

"Which way did the person go?" Maybeck asked, breathing heavy as he struggled to keep up with Charlene.

"Towards Casey's" she said, pointing, "You're out of breath already? Really? What happened to macho football player?" Charlene teased.

"So maybe I've been slacking in the gym, lay off" Maybeck said, relieved that Charlene didn't take his response in a bad way since he only said it out of agitation.

Charlene simply giggled, deciding to be considerate towards him since she got distracted as she saw the figure run around the Cinderella Castle.

"Maybeck! That way!" she said, taking off into a sprint.

"Ok! Coming! Right behind ya…" he said, dropping his last line, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Dang she can run" he thought to himself.

Charlene assumed Maybeck would catch up eventually and focused on where the fast moving, what appeared to be a man, was going.

….

"I hate thinking this hard," Philby said to himself, surprising how mad his voice sounded. But he had good reason. His pregnant wife was God knows where, he was aloud to be in a ticked off mood.

"Help me out Walt" he said, looking at the painting Wayne had put in the apartment since they all had wanted it to feel homier back when they were still DHI's.

"Wait a sec…" Philby said, realizing his stupidity as he made his way toward the painting and took it carefully off the wall, to reveal a lock that wanted a combination.

"Really Wayne?" Philby thought as he stared at the lock, which had 6 slots for letters. "Hmm what's a 6 letter word…Disney? Yeah, that makes sense" Philby sighed, very content with his answer. But the lock wouldn't budge.

"Not Disney? Wayne, you suck!" Philby exclaimed, hoping Wayne would somehow hear his frustration with him. In his hurry to get out of there, Philby had missed that there was a clue underneath the lock.

"Wow…how'd I miss that? And I'm the smart one" upon saying that, he was suddenly glad Willa wasn't there at that particular moment to avoid a slapping. At the thought of Willa, his attention went back to the clue.

_**Six in all**_

_**Met way back when**_

_**First of each **_

_**Order by alphabet**_

"What the heck? If I live to see that man again, I'm gonna give him a really way to give clues and combination locks! Ok think Philby…"

**And I'm going to stop it there because I decided I want to see if you guys can solve this! Try it! Sure, it's pretty vague, but I feel like that's Wayne so yea! Comment or PM the answer you think it is :) **

**I'll update after I get a few answers! It's like a game! I'm excited now!**

**Also, there seemed to be a slight confusion on my continuing after this story. I have every intention to keep writing KK and other stories, just not continuing with this particular series. That way I don't have to worry about updating as often :)**

**Comment pretty please and thank you!**

**-Amanda**


	12. Chapter 12

**Congrats to those who got it right!**

Philby thought about the combination only for a few seconds before figuring it out. He felt a sense of remorse when he read _"met way back when"_ realizing how much the Keepers had been involved in each other's lives.

"Well, here goes nothing" he said as he typed in C for Charlene, D for himself, another D for Maybeck, F for Finn, W for Willa, and he assumed the sixth keeper would be Wayne since there wasn't enough room for both Amanda and Jess. He heard a soft click sound as the lock became unlocked and a small safe like door opened, revealing a small button that reminded him of the Staples Easy button.

"All that for a button?" Philby rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly at what Wayne makes them go through. He said a silent prayer before pressing it. The button disappeared beneath where it had been sitting, setting off an alarm of some sort throughout the apartment.

"What the…" Philby said, but was interrupted by a deep voice, that he assumed was Wayne, that was coming from a small speaker in the safe.

"_If you are a true Keeper, you need not ask where to go next. Only remember where we first met, and go through the back."_

"Wayne, enough with the riddles, what the heck does this mean now!"

Philby was done doing this by himself, and decided to call Finn again, hoping he wasn't on the plane yet.

…

"I'm sure it will all be fine Amanda, it always turns out ok in the end" Finn said.

"Yes, but I'm tired of this, it's time to end this, now" Amanda said in all seriousness.

Finn knew she was right, he just didn't know how to make that happen. His phone ringing as they approached their gate disturbed his thoughts.

"Philby?" Amanda guessed.

"Who else" Finn replied. "Hey man, what's happening? We're at the airport right now."

"I'm tired of solving Wayne's riddles by myself, help please" he begged as he recited the most recent clue from Wayne.

"Cinderella's Castle" Amanda blurted out as she overheard Philby, receiving a shocked look from Finn.

"Well, that was quick" Philby said after pausing, also shocked Amanda had figured it out so quickly.

"It makes sense," Amanda said, grabbing the phone from the still shocked Finn, "You all met for the first time at the castle when Wayne first introduced the DHI's, and just go through the back gate that says "Employees Only"" she finished, handing the phone back to Finn, clearly satisfied.

"Shoot dang" Philby said, suddenly thrilled he had called, "I gotta head that way, I've wasted too much time already. I'll try to keep you updated on what's going on so I can tell you once you land."

"Sounds good man, I'll do the same."

"You mean if we don't have any problems…" Amanda said quietly, not looking at Finn but had her eyes fixed on the screen hanging overhead.

"What do you mean? We made it here on time" Finn said, leaving Philby hanging on the other end.

"But the plane didn't" Amanda said, pointing at the monitor, showing that their flight had been delayed for an unknown amount of time.

"No" Finn whispered.

"Oh my God this is NOT my day!" Philby yelled, rushing out of the apartment towards the castle, "I'll call you later."

…

**I know it's short but I didn't want ya'll to chew me out for not updating. I've had little to no inspiration for this story so please be patient. I just got some wisdom teeth taken out and I move in next week at school so if I don't update for awhile, you'll know why. **

**-Amanda **


	13. Chapter 13

"I could've sworn I saw him turn this way," Charlene sighed as Maybeck finally caught up.

"How?!"

"How what babe?" Charlene, not exactly paying attention, asked.

"You run…so fast" Maybeck breathed. Charlene smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. "Don't pity me" he groaned, "where should we go from here then?"

"I'm thinking…maybe we should call someone?" Charlene suggested.

"Who? Philby? Yeah, that'll work" Maybeck scoffed, still confused about earlier. "Finn's on his honeymoon so we're out of options."

"Yeah, I guess so" Charlene sighed.

"Wanna go back to Tony's?" Maybeck asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I just want to look around fir…Maybeck!"

"What?" he said, trying to find what had apparently caught her eye suddenly.

"Does that bird look rather large, even for Florida?" she asked pointing madly, yet subtly at the same time.

"Yeah, and it's heading this way!" he exclaimed as they backed up towards the stonewall by Cinderella's wishing well.

"Maybeck, I don't like birds" Charlene shivered, staying close to his side as the abnormally large bird was flying directly at their faces with no sign of changing it's path.

"Hey, that kinda looks like…" but Maybeck was interrupted by the bird's swooping down too quick for them to move and pushed them over the wall and into the surprisingly deep water underneath.

"Maybeck" Charlene gasped for breath before they were both dragged under the surface by a strange sticky substance that Maybeck was pretty positive he knew what, or who, it was already. To his surprise, and what he hoped Charlene had already caught onto, was that you could breath underwater. "_Disney thinks of everything" _he thought.

….

Philby raced through the _Employees Only_ gate and up the stairs, as discreetly as he could. The last thing he needed was an OT or a crazed Cast Member following him.

He thought the dark stairwell looked vaguely familiar, but decided that was because after all the Keeper's adventure, the places just blended together into one big blur. What confused Philby the most was the fact that after going up a flight of stairs, the rest went down…and continued to do so.

"Why is Wayne sending me into a dark tunnel? Just once, I wished they provided lighting" he groaned. Just as he'd said that, a small hanging lamp lit up in the distance, causing Philby to jump in shock.

"What the?..."

….

Maybeck reached out to grab Charlene's hand as the not so unknown sea creature continued to take them into a dark abyss.

Maybeck strained his ears, since seeing wasn't going to help, for anything to help determine where the heck they were going. He wasn't entirely worried though, for nothing was going to happen while they were in breath-able water.

….

"Well I'll be" Philby chuckled. Past the little lamp in the distance, he saw the end of the tunnel he was in. A familiar phrase that had often passed thought he Keepers over the years came to his mind, "Just like prom."

….

Charlene could see the end of the water, which struck her as odd considering water normally didn't just stop mid-way, but this was Disney, and she stopped questioning her situations a long time ago.

She had, however, no doubt of who had a hold of them, her least favorite OT, Ursula. Made sense, but since prom, she'd often hoped this was one OT they wouldn't run into again.

They approached what appeared to be the end of their under water tour when the sea witch threw he tentacles up and flung them onto a stone cold surface. Maybeck raced to her side, for he more than well remembered her strong dislike for this particular OT.

"Well, welcome back" Ursula grinned.

"Back?" Maybeck asked, confused as always.

"Of course" Ursula continued to grin, as she motioned for them to glance around.

Maybeck heard Charlene gasp and move loser to him while he was still trying to figure out where they were. That was, until he saw the cove behind them, a shimmer of water above them, and a used trap door in the distance.

"Wayne's secret tunnel" Maybeck whispered, looking down at the frightened Charlene.

"No no, OUR tunnel now" Ursula chuckled.

**SO! Ok, don't kill me for not giving you an update on Willa, it's coming don't worry, just had to get some other things out of the way. **

**Funny how throughout these 5 stories I keep bringing up prom and BAM there it is again! **

**Anyone wanna guess where this is going? This was NOT planned honestly, just something I came up with mid page over the weekend so yea! **

**If you have no idea what these not so subtle hints are, or have not read my first story PROM then don't complain to me about confusion. I might even have to go back and read my own story so to perfectly match up a few things but any who, that's about all for now!**

**I've got the ending planned, just gotta get there. **

**Continue to be patient and comment :)**

**-Amanda**


	14. Chapter 14

**So there was a mix up on my part about how pregnant Willa is. Once I mentioned in the story that she was 5 months pregnant…that was wrong. She's actually 8 months pregnant. Ok, that's all.**

"Willa!" Charlene exclaimed, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Just chilling" Willa said thickly, glaring at Ursula.

Charlene raced to her friend's side, "Are you ok?" she whispered as Maybeck came up behind her.

"I'm ok, just having the time of my life down here, I really missed this place" she said with no emotion in her voice.

"I can't believe it's still here…" Charlene whispered, looking around the tunnel, remembering prom like it was yesterday.

"I know, I'm surprised. I guess we assumed that it vanished after that little mishap" Maybeck said.

"Willa, do you know what they want?" Charlene asked as Ursula seemed far too interested in anything but them at the moment. Besides, it wasn't like they were going anywhere.

"They want all of us, and are trying everything in their power to keep Finn away" Willa answered.

"Why?" Maybeck shrugged.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Willa asked, knowing by the look on Charlene's face that she knew the answer.

…..

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Amanda asked.

"Do I look like the pilot?" Finn snapped, frustrated with their current situation. "I'm sorry Amanda, just mad that these things are always happening."

"I understand, and I was just trying to make conversation."

"I know, and I'm sorry" he tried to smile.

"It's ok, besides, I know you mean well."

"_Boarding for flight 421 will now begin at gate 3"_ someone spoke over the loud speakers.

"Good, good" Finn sighed with relief.

…..

"Why do you ask that? I'm so confused, will someone please explain to me why Finn's absence is such a traumatizing thing?" Maybeck said.

"Seriously Maybeck?" Willa said.

"What? I'm the stupid one remember?" he huffed as Charlene comforted him.

"I guess all we can do is wait" Willa sighed, settling down in the all too familiar cell the OT's had just taken them to.

"I guess" Charlene agreed.

….

"How is this possible?" Philby said to himself. "I guess I assumed this place had been blown to the smithereens."

Philby glanced around looking for any sign of what he was going to find down here until he looked up, only to see the glimmer of hope that he'd been searching for all day.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I seriously have no inspiration right now but I felt bad for not updating much. I've been SUPER busy with school and I beg ya'll to not pester me. It's stressful enough. Thank you for waiting and continuing to follow my stories :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you want us to do now?" Ursula asked.

"Just let them sit and worry" the figure responded.

"But...they're not worried or scared or anything" Ursula insisted.

"Don't worry, they will be" the mirror on the wall said.

...

"Willa!" Philby whispered harshly from below the cage. "Willa!" he yelled a little louder. He still couldn't get her attention, so he scurried around, looking for something small to throw. Granted, it wasn't his smartest idea but he had a feeling he didn't have much time left. Philby found a tiny stone and hurled it up in the air and hit the bottom of the cage with a small *clink*, at last capturing the attention of someone, but it wasn't who he had been expecting, but Maybeck instead.

"'bout time you got here" was the only response Philby would've ever expected from him.

"Nice to see you too dork" he smiled, then realizing the obvious, "where's Willa?"

"She's up here with us."

"Us?" Philby said, "Charlene there too?"

"Course" Maybeck simply said.

"I'm coming up there" Philby said and quickly searched the stonewall that Charlene had used to climb all those years ago. He was impressed with himself how easy it was, considering he couldn't have climbed this when he was a teenager.

"Philby?!" he heard but he didn't dare look if he wanted to survive his climb.

"Hold on honey" he grunted as he managed to pull himself to the top and threw his body into the small cage opening.

"Philby! How did you find us?" Charlene asked as Willa was suffocating him into a hug.

He chuckled, "You won't believe where I've been today"

"I'll bet we can..." Maybeck grinned, winking at Charlene.

...

"Ok so we're here, what now?" Amanda asked Finn as they darted out of the Florida airport towards their car.

"The Magic Kingdom is our best bet as always don't you think?" he asked.

"I would think so. And after that?"

"The castle" Finn said seriously as they threw their bags in the trunk.

...

After slightly comparing stories, Philby turned his attention once more to Willa.

"So what exactly happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't really know," she said, "I just remember this random dark cloud appearing out of nowhere and then I felt like I was being transported."

"Strange, then what happened?"

"They took me to the tunnel that we discovered underneath school and put me up here. Their plan is to fight us somehow, just without Finn. I don't know why they haven't done anything yet though since we're all here now."

"They're not the smartest though sweetheart" Philby grinned sideways, "How's the baby?"

"We're both doing very well thank you" she smiled.

"So that person we were chasing..." Maybeck said, addressing Charlene, "that was Philby?"

"Must've been. I ran towards the castle and up that staircase, right beside where you all fell in the moat."

"Huh," Maybeck said, pondering their day.

"I still think we should've told Finn..." Charlene said.

"Well, I kinda did" Philby confessed, "I had him help me with the riddle to call all the...wait a second..." he finished in a whisper.

"What Philby?" Willa asked.

"The characters" he whispered again, but more to himself this time as he peered behind Maybeck to steal a glance at the OT's down below, who were nowhere to be found.

"You've got to be kidding me" he chuckled.

"I'd love to be informed, how bout you girls?" Maybeck teased, but seriously wanted to know what was going on as the girls nodded.

"Dude, you'll never guess what I just figured out" Philby said, hardly able to contain his excitement.

**Guess what ya'll! It's about to get VERY exciting! I literally JUST came up with this conclusion...this is gonna be great!**

**Comment!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Philby, as much as I' glad you've discovered something new," Willa said sweetly, "mind sharing it with the rest of us?"

"The characters!" he said, way to excited, "the good characters that Wayne told me to call."

"Yes, I remember that part of the story, but as you can see, there's no characters here to help" she replied, not seeing why he still wore a goofy grin on his face.

"Willa, think back to prom" he said.

"I'd rather not" Willa insisted.

"No please, do this for me, you too Charlene, Maybeck" Philby pressed on, "remember how you two were saved? From the trap door?"

"Of course" Charlene said, not seeing his point either.

"Remember right before that? Maybeck, you were with me," Philby said.

"Wait," Maybeck said as that night was starting to come back to him, "You're not saying...the morgue place...are you?"

With those words, Philby's grin grew even more

...

"Almost there Amanda, don't worry" Finn said as he sped through the Walt Disney World gate.

"You do know that's never comforting right?" Amanda said, narrowing her eyes so as to give him a sarcastic look, which he returned only to make her burst into laughter.

"It's good to hear you laugh again" he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know we haven't been gone long but it seemed like forever since I'd heard you laugh, for real that is."

Amanda felt saddened by this because of the look on his face when he'd said those things.

"I promise, that I'll lighten up a little in these kinds of situations. I can understand how hard it is for you since you're our leader, or used to be that is."

"OH, I'm not anymore?!" Finn said, jokingly making it sound like a big deal, causing Amanda to giggle uncontrollably now.

They had a good and relaxing ten minutes as they made they approached the Magic Kingdom gate.

"Good feeling's gone" Amanda sighed.

"Still have a little adventure in ya babe?" Finn grinned.

"What do you mean" she raised an eyebrow, not liking the look on her husband's face. It was the same look he often got before he would get in trouble in his teenage years.

"You'll see" he reached over and squeezed her hand as he went around the back way, going towards the entrance that not even the company knew about.

…..

"The morgue? What morgue? I'm confused" Willa said.

"Don't you remember me talking about it? Where we found Mr. Smee?" Philby asked, starting to become impatient but keeping his cool nonetheless.

"Ah yes, I do remember this now. So what point are you trying to make again?"

"I swear, pregnant woman have the worst memory" Maybeck groaned, causing Philby to raise eyebrows and Willa to giggle quietly, "here's the deal Sherlock, your dear husband is trying to explain to you that that's where the good characters are currently, and that we didn't free them on prom night, we found Wayne's secret weapon" he breathed heavily. "That is what you're saying yes?"

"Yes" Philby shook his head trying to wrap around what Maybeck had just said, "does everyone understand now?"

A round of nods passed through the small group as Philby sighed with relief.

...

"Finn, are you sure about this? Because I'm not" Amanda said, shivering at the sight of it.

"Why not? It'll be quicker than going through the crowd and avoiding security. Remember, no one knows about this because Wayne made it for us Keepers. Don't you think this sounds like a better idea?" Finn practically begged. He mostly wanted to go through it for old times sake, but now the more time he spent convincing Amanda, the more convinced he was making himself.

Amanda sighed with a little bit of a groan, "Fine, if you're sure about this."

"Trust me" Finn said as he took Amanda's hand and led her through the secret passage in the back of the parking lot, and down into a tunnel that Amanda noticed hadn't changed since the night when all their lives had been changed forever.

**I just love cliffhangers SO much! I'm still writing, no worries. The story is getting good! I think I've even got a conclusion…but I do have one question for ya'll since this is my last part of this prom series, and keep in mind I will be adding an epilogue, would you rather I resolve things and the typical happily ever after stuff, or let it go and come up with something different? I'll go with whatever I get inspiration for, but I'm curious at what ya'll want out of my final story here. **

**Let me know! The end isn't too close, but within 5-6 chapters I'm thinking. **


	17. Chapter 17

"So how do we get out of here? I remember it not being very difficult last time..." Willa pointed out.

"True, I was able to escape fairly quickly" Charlene said.

"I mean, do we think it's a good idea to just climb out this time? Don't you think they're watching a little bit closer?" Willa asked, mostly directed at Charlene.

"Maybe, although you won't be doing any climbing" Charlene voiced the obvious. Pregnant Willa was not climbing up to the parade route like Charlene once had, or climbing down.

"What should we do then?" Philby asked, worried about what would happen if they stayed there any longer, but not willing to leave Willa.

"What if you two stay here, we'll go get the characters, and with any luck, we'll find out more about this place" Maybeck suggested, "Wouldn't hurt."

"Good idea, now hurry!" Willa whispered, though she didn't know why, as they crawled up out of the cage, and followed the route Charlene remembered as if it were yesterday.

...

"So what exactly happened after the smoke?" Philby asked once they were alone.

"I appeared out of nowhere, not here in the tunnel but a smaller cave type place."

"Ok, then what?" Philby anxiously asked.

"Frollo" Willa whispered.

"Really? Wow, welcoming a newbie" Philby chuckled slightly. Willa's face hadn't changed at Philby's reaction. "What? What's wrong?" Philby asked, fretting now.

"The Court of Miracles...that's where he took me."

"Oh, that's ...ok, I'm not seeing why you're suddenly worried about this..." Philby asked, wondering now.

"Maybe its not a morgue, I mean, I haven't seen that before..."

"Willa, you're freaking me out, what are you getting at?"

"The morgue, with the characters...what if its really a hiding place for the REAL good characters, as well as our Emergency plan B?" Willa asked, know what she'd just said had made a difference in Philby's mind.

"Which would mean..." he paused.

"Would mean, this could be more dangerous than before...Philby, the characters HAVE to hide..." Willa said, sending chills down Philby's spine.

...

"Finn, I know you wanted to go this way and all, but I really don't like this" Amanda said as they were walking down a long, dark flight of stairs.

"It'll be ok" Finn said, trying to get her to relax in their current situation.

"But what if something bad happens?"

"You didn't used to worry this much," Finn interrupted her thought, "you used to be the calms one" he said, starting to realize just how worried Amanda had been the last few days.

"Just being realistic" she shrugged.

"Amanda" he stopped in his quick steps and faced her, "what's going on? What happened?"

"No" she whispered, "I'm sorry" she smiled. "It will be ok" and she kissed him softly.

"You're not going to argue with that are you?" Amanda grinned, not convincing in the slightest. "Come on, we've got a park to save."

...

"Well, this isn't good" Philby moaned.

"Not that it ever is" Willa smiled.

"I don't know what to do Willa, this is usually Finn's job to know what to do next" he sighed, settling down beside her and laying his head in her lap. Willa slowly started to soothe him by playing with his hair.

"Shhh don't worry, you don't need to worry, you always know what to do. Don't live in Finn's shadow."

"I'll try not too, but I'm not gonna lie, I wish he were her" Philby sighed.

"Me too, both of them" Willa exchanged the same sigh.

...

"How much farther honey?" Maybeck asked, as Charlene climbed ahead.

"We'll be there soon, does this sorta look familiar?" she asked.

" A little, but, it's been awhile."

"Yeah" She giggled to herself, remembering that prom was the evening that got them together.

"Reminiscing?" Maybeck grinned, knowing what was on her mind.

"A little, it was one of those life events you don't tend to forget."

"This is true" Maybeck chuckled, "well, I knew I loved you then."

"Me too" Charlene stopped climbing and turned around, causing Maybeck to sway a little as a surprise that she'd halted. "I still do" she whispered, leaning forward and kissing Maybeck, but not enough that would cause him to let go.

"Me too" he whispered back as they continued their journey.

...


	18. Chapter 18

"Amanda" Finn said.

"Yeah Finn?" she asked, wondering what it was this time.

"Are you mad at me? You seem to be" he asked, slightly concerned for her answer.

"No, I just wish you'd accept the fact that I'm ok" she snapped.

"I have, and I'm sorry, but do you hear yourself?" Finn snapped back, only quieter.

Amanda paused and looked at Finn with a sad, yet serious face. "Finn?" she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I'm right here" he said, putting his arm around her as he thought she looked unsteady.

"I think...I think we should go" she said grabbing his hand and moving through the rest of the tunnel.

"Amanda" Finn said softly, releasing her hand. He couldn't understand what was going on with her this week. Then it hit him, like a brick wall.

"What?" she said quietly.

Finn couldn't help but grin like an idiot despite Amanda's current emotions. He raced to her side as he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. "Aren't you happy?" Finn asked, giddy as ever.

"Of course I am" she insisted.

"Well I'm not convinced" Finn chuckled, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want it to be like me" she sniffed, "with powers and all."

"And that would be a bad thing? Amanda, I wouldn't have it any other way" Finn smiled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to be sure, didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing" she grinned innocently, "plus, I didn't want you to worry about anything until after our honeymoon."

"Too late" Finn grinned back.

"That's why I'm not acting normal" she admitted, "This isn't exactly the way or place I wanted to tell you" Amanda said, while pointing out that they were still in the tunnel.

"I understand" Finn nodded, then he took Amanda in his arms, which she gladly received, "but it's ok, this works for me" he said as he captured her lips in an entrancing kiss that took her by surprise.

Finn could tell in that kiss that she was going through a sudden change in moods, in a improving way. In that kiss, he knew everything was going to be all right, OverTaker's and all. Finn also knew that it was going to be a long 9 months.

...

**SO! Amanda's pregnant! If you didn't catch onto that, boo you ;)**

**I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE SEPTEMBER! but...i'm on Christmas break and intend on finishing this story before I go back in January because I literally have NO time to write while I'm school, as ya'll have figured out by now. Thank you SO much for not begging for an update, I had no time at all. Thank ya! Updates will be comin quickly now :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"I think it's over there Charlie" Maybeck sighed with relief at the sight of the dark cave.

"Oh thank goodness, this climbing isn't as easy as it used to be" Charlene giggled.

"Do you think the love birds were right? About the morque cave thingy being the Court of Miracles and the characters hiding?"

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit to be honest, but it does give me the creeps that the Court of Miracles exists."

"Of all the things that have happened to us, the Court of Miracles' existence is the one that scares you?" Maybeck couldn't help but chuckle.

"I mean, think about it" Charlene said, "Remember in Hunchbach? Its just kinda creepy to me. Its like the feeling I get whenever I see Ursula."

"Ohhh…" Maybeck finally understood, "It's ok, you have my hand to hold" he grinned.

"Always a pick up line…" Charlene sighed dramatically than.

…

"So where exactly are the OT's?" Philby wondered out loud. "Aren't they usually lingering around us?"

"I don't even know, they changed their normal routine" Willa said.

"Now they do," Philby sighed. "Do you have any ideas on how we're going to get out of here this time?"

"You do realize you're asking the pregnant one whose convinced that nothing good is gonna come out of this right?"

Philby grinned, knowing it was pointless. "You're right, how silly of me" he teased while Willa returned a smile.

…

"I just can't believe it" Finn said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Well you better believe it" Amanda said, hoping he'd catch on.

Finn turned around and looked at her in the slight darkness, "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited."

"I know you are" she smiled, but it disappeared.

"We're going to be fine Amanda, we'll get out of this alive just like we always do" he offered a warm smile.

"But this isn't like it always is Finn-this is different, I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked of this new information.

"Don't you think it feels more dangerous this time?"

Finn contemplated this, "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"You know my feelings are never good" Amanda said.

Finn thought of many comebacks in that moment but decided to keep quiet. "I know" he sighed, "it did start out weird I will admit-I mean-it didn't even affect us" Finn pondered. "Or me" he whispered.

"I see you're catching on" Amanda said, "they ALWAYS go after you Finn."

"Hmm."

"That's never a good sound" Amanda grinned, knowing she'd gotten through to him.

"I wish this would just end-tonight-end for good," Finn said angrily.

"Whose to say we can't end it?"

Finn just stared at her, where did this sudden courage and certainty come from he wondered. Hormones, he thought. "You're right."

"Then let's do it."

**Let me tell ya'll, I have not been able to write at all and am having great difficulty coming up with an ending for this story. I've been so close to just forgetting about it but I won't, I promise :)**

**If anyone has ANY ideas, PM me. **


	20. Chapter 20

"The stairway down is right over there" Charlene attempted to point as she recognized the holes in the wall off to the side.

"You call that a stairway?" Maybeck exclaimed, "You are a strange little person…" Charlene turned around and shot him a serious glare. "How does that even classify as a stairway?!"

"Use your imagination" Charlene shrugged, "Come on."

They made their way to the "stairway" and managed to climb down no problem. Not that climbing was a big problem for either one of them, but the idea of getting caught now had entered both of their minds.

"Well, this really hasn't changed much, you'd think after so many years…" Maybeck mentioned.

"It's not like they have time to decorate" Charlene rolled her eyes.

"I mean, if the good characters have been living here for so long…"

"You do have a point, but I don't know, maybe we were wrong?" Charlene pondered considering the morque/possible Court of Miracles didn't exactly look like much.

"Well let's think about it this way, maybe theres some secret message or password or something to get into the actual hideout. They don't exactly want it to be easy to get into, you know?"

"Maybeck, that's brilliant" Charlene said, sounding surprised at the possibility.

"Thanks" he blushed.

"No really, I wouldn't have ever considered that" Charlene said, still sounding amazed.

"Ok, ok that's enough," Maybeck insisted, blushing even more.

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

**This is the kind of update I have time for :/**

**Sorry there's not more. Hoping to write some more this weekend after homework. **

**Thanks for being such loyal fans! -Amanda**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm kinda waiting for Finn to get here, you know?" Willa said.

"I doubt they'll be here, let's face it, the OT's are probably on top of that."

"I can dream" Willa shrugged.

….

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Finn asked Amanda.

"Actually yes, wasn't there a cage or something like it around here and then the OT's were in a cove type thing-right?"

Finn grinned, "yeah, I remember."

"What's that for?" Amanda asked, curiosity intrigued.

"That's where we first said 'I love you' to each other."

Amanda blushed and smiled at the memory. "That was an exciting filled night. I still hated the fact that you got knocked out."

"Yeah, that was rough" Finn chuckled, "but I don't regret anything that's ever happened to us, even the bad, because it's always led to something better."

"It's true, but I will admit, I regret some things that have happened-all of those times when you were being tortured, hurt, captured or anything. I wish none of that had ever happened to you."

Finn reached around for her hand and grasped it tightly. "We won't ever have to deal with this stuff again, not after tonight, I promise."

"For the first time, I actually believe you."

….

"Soooo….what now? All the casket boxes appear to be empty."

"Obviously, you freed them all last time didn't you?" Charlene asked.

"True, but it's been a long time you do realize right?" Maybeck pointed out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I wonder. If this is truly their hiding place, why aren't they here? And it doesn't appear that there's a secret passage or anything. I just wish they could point me in the right direction!" Charlene exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and a bluish cloud surrounding them and come together in front of them. It looked like it was forming into a figure that neither one of them could figure out yet. Then the cloud like substance made a familiar shape, similar to that of a certain Disney character.

"What the…" Maybeck whispered.

"No way…" Charlene said, no longer freaked out by what was going on, but getting excited at what was happening.

"Do you know something I don't?" Maybeck desperately asked.

Charlene simply nodded as the figure was completely it's little introduction as Maybeck gasped. "It's….its…Charlie…"

"Genie" she grinned.

"Your wish is my command" Genie smiled as the wall behind him started to disappear, revealing something that made Charlene want to cry, and Maybeck yelp in excitement.

The Court of Miracles, and all the good characters, clapping in congratulations, like they had just discovered the greatest kept secret of Walt Disney World. In that moment, they were convinced they had discovered something great, but the war wasn't over yet, but this was the glimmer of hope they had been wishing for.


	22. Chapter 22

"What does this mean?" Maybeck exclaimed excitedly, "Do we get three wishes?!"

"Under certain terms, yes. But technology, you only get one more" Genie explained.

"What do you mean? We only used one right?" Charlene asked curiously.

"Yes, you did. Another one in your party used one earlier, without knowing of course that it was actually possible" Genie said.

"Who was that?" Maybeck asked, suddenly annoyed that they only had one wish left.

Genie smiled, "Finn Whitman."

…..…..

"There's the cage!" Amanda pointed out ahead of them.

"Looks like someone's already in it…" Finn hesitated to continue forward.

Amanda gasped, "Willa?" she whispered before rushing towards the cage.

"Wait what?" Finn, suddenly aware, asked but quickly realized Amanda was no longer by his side.

"Did you say something Philby?" Willa asked, thinking she heard her name.

"Hmm? No honey I've been silent as a lamb" he grinned. His grin disappeared when he heard the sound of someone struggling, as if climbing. "Do you hear that Willa?" Philby asked, afraid to look over the edge to see if he was right or not. She nodded, suddenly scared that the OT's would actually do something with them.

Without much delay, their worries were set aside when they saw who had been the cause of the noise.

"AMANDA?!" Willa exclaimed, louder than she probably should have.

"Willa! Oh my goodness how are you?!"

"I'm fine how are you?!"

The girls continued this until Finn finally made an appearance and rush over to Philby, shook his hand and asked, "What's been going on? And sorry I didn't answer the phone right away" Finn blushed, remembering why he hadn't answered.

"It's ok" Philby shrugged and grinned, "but nothing has really been happening though. I honestly have no idea what's going on."

Finn was confused by this but realized it made sense. He knew right away why the OT's hadn't acted yet.

"Do you think they're waiting for you?" Philby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Finn nodded, glancing at Amanda with a compassionate face, remembering his promise to her just minutes ago.

…..…..

"What'd Finn do this time?" Maybeck groaned.

"He made a wish bird brain" Genie repeated in his sarcastic tone.

"Well yes, but on what exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no problem at all" Genie exclaimed, "I believe he wished for a light of some sort."

"A light? You've got to be kidding me" Maybeck groaned again.

"He was in a dark tunnel and it slipped out, not really his fault but it still counts" Genie explained as he grabbed what appeared to be his 3 wishes rule book out of thin air.

"Alright alright, I get it" Maybeck backed off. "So what do we do now that we've found everybody?"

"Well, Master that would be up to you" Genie said, looking at Charlene.

Charlene, flabbergasted said "whha what? Me? Master?"

Genie flipped through his rule book and said in a high pitched voice "According to vol. 5 verse 2 paragraph 3 'The one who wishes is the new master until the 3 wishes are up'" he closed the book with a slam, causing Maybeck to jump.

"But what about Finn?" Charlene asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Well, I couldn't actually find him…" Genie said shyly, not wanting to admit it.

"Wait what do you mean you couldn't find him?" Maybeck asked, suddenly worried.

"Normally I'm transported to where the wish was made but I don't know what happened, but I couldn't find him, or at least my powers couldn't" Genie shrugged.

"That's weird…scary weird…that doesn't sit well with me" Charlene said, looking up at Maybeck, who nodded in agreement.

…..…..

**Well this was an interesting chapter. I'm so desperate to finish this story but it keeps getting more detailed and I keep liking it but I can't find the time to dedicate myself to just sitting down and writing like crazy!**

**Once again, thanks for the patience ya'll!**

**It's getting good :)**

**-Amanda **


	23. Chapter 23

"I think you should tell Amanda about your plan" Philby whispered, while the girls were catching up.

"I don't" Finn shook his head violently. "Nope."

"Finn…come on, you gotta at least warn her" Philby insisted.

"What would you do if you had to do the same thing to Willa? Hmm?" Finn pressed on.

"I would spend every last moment with her that I had left" Philby said quietly.

Finn hung his head in silence. "She's pregnant."

"_Ohhh_ wow."

"Yeah, I know" Finn sighed, once again looking over at Amanda.

….….

"So can we wish for this all to be over and the OT's just leave us alone for the rest of our life?" Maybeck asked already knowing that was a stupid question.

Charlene couldn't help but grin at the innocent question provided by her fiancée.

"Ohhhh I'm afraid not sir" Genie said, sadly.

Genie looked around the Court of Miracles. "Look around you" he instructed Charlene and Maybeck, "These characters, are all here because of one thing. You. Both of you. All of the Keepers. They believe the Over Takers can be taken down and defeated once and for all. And so do I."

"He can really give a good speech can't he" Maybeck sighed heavily, "Wow."

"Yeah" Charlene whispered.

"Well it's the truth. We're all behind you 100%" Genie said, throwing Maybeck a thumbs up.

"We can do it, no worries," Charlene said.

"So what do we do next?" Maybeck asked the crowd of riled up characters.

"I suggest we re trace your steps and find Mr. Finn, since we know he isn't in here" Genie gestured to the Court of Miracles.

Maybeck agreed, "Alright, let's go."

….….

"You know what Finn's planning on doing right?" Willa whispered to Amanda with sad, pained eyes.

Amanda hung her head, "I've got a pretty good idea, yes" she responded. "I won't let him."

"I'm not sure you're going to have a choice honestly," Willa said, trying to be the brave one in the current situation.

"Willa I'm pregnant."

The look of shocked mixed with excitement and sadness came across Willa's face.

"Oh my…that's wonderful! Oh wow, oh ohhh…" Willa moaned.

"I know" Amanda sighed.

"Noooo, I mean, that's great and all but ohhhhHHH!" Willa moaned louder.

"Willa? Are you ok?!" Amanda asked, turning to see she had gotten Philby and Finn's attention.

"Willa?" Philby said quietly, afraid of what her answer would be.

"My water just broke," she whispered.

**Not gonna lie, I almost didn't return to this story. I don't really know how I'm going to end this yet but hopefully I'll figure it out soon. I have two jobs this summer so it's really hard for me to find time to write. **

**I'll try harder I promise!**

**-Amanda**


End file.
